


if only for a second let me have you

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The streets of the Hoshidan castle town were packed, filled with people in decorative robes that caught the light of the myriad lanterns hanging from each of the stalls. With the yellow-orange glow of the sunset on the horizon, the scene looked all that more surreal in Leo’s eyes. He only hoped one day Nohr could have a celebration that was even half the occasion a Hoshidan summer festival was, filled with laughter and light."</p><p>Leo goes to a Hoshidan festival for the first time and Takumi wears a yukata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only for a second let me have you

**Author's Note:**

> I can never write fluff without some angst I'm sorry ;n; plz forgive p.s. this was v lazily edited I'll go through it later but I really only spellcheck the part after the break whooops
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Nohr didn’t have festivals. The dark kingdom rarely had celebrations of any kind for that matter, the most recent being Xander’s coronation and the signing of a peace treaty with Hoshido, but throughout his childhood Leo couldn’t remember anything that was as bright and alive as Hoshido in the summer time.

Most of the festivals started in the afternoons and went on late into the night, but Takumi insisted that it was best to go at sunset. More people came out to the festival at night and apparently the other prince wanted him to have as authentic an experience as possible.

Any experience would be authentic technically, and it would certainly be nothing like h had ever experienced before. Plus, Leo loved the way an excited glow flooded into Takumi’s eyes when he spoke about the Hoshidan customs. Takumi had told him all about the foods and games at the festivals and how everyone wore Hoshidan robes specifically for certain occasions. Getting to experience the tradition with Takumi at his side would only make it better he figured.

“Leo,” he looked up to the sound of Takumi’s voice from where he was sitting on the edge of Takumi’s bed, waiting for the other prince to finish getting ready. There was a frown on Takumi’s lips, a troubled look in his eyes. He hadn't changed from the clothes he had been wearing earlier that day yet, the robe he was intending on wearing hanging from his hands.

“Is something the matter?” Leo asked, closing the book in his hand and standing quickly.

“There’s just- there’s a tear here,” Takumi murmured, clearly more upset than he was letting on as his fingers skirted against the edge of the very visible gash through the fine fabric in his arms, “It must have happened when the maids brought my summer clothes up from storage… I’ll have to go find Oboro. She’ll be able to fix it fairly quickly, I promise you that! I didn’t want it to ruin your first experience at the festival.”

“Nothing is ruined,” Leo said easily, giving the other prince a smile as he walking over to him, “You said it’ll be fixed shortly, right? I’ll be able to wait however long it takes.”

“But, Leo-!” Takumi protested, his lips forming into a pout that Leo was tempted to kiss off his face. Anything to make the boy he adored smile again, “I wanted you to have a good time,” Takumi continued with a sigh, “Oh, I know!” He smiled then, small and hopeful, “Why don’t you go ahead with Hinata? He’ll be able to show you around a little bit, and then I’ll meet up with you later by the statue of Mother in the square!”

It was a solid plan, a chance for Leo to explore the festival on his own for a little bit while Takumi readied himself, and the idea of it brought a pleased smile to Takumi’s lips so it wasn’t as if he could protest.

“That sounds fine,” Leo smiled back, leaning to press a kiss to Takumi’s forehead, “Even if I have to put up with Hinata for a little while, it’ll all be worth it when I get to see you in your special robes, hm?”

“Leo,” Takumi huffed, but Leo still smiled with pride at the light pink that had seeped into his cheeks, “They're really nothing special… Sakura’s robes are way nicer than mine.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. Besides,” Leo smirked, “I would rather see you. Your sister really doesn’t interest me in that regard.” He laughed softly when Takumi’s blush deepened, leaning to kiss the pout of his lips like he had been yearning to do since the conversation started, “I’ll go find Hinata and I’ll meet up with you in… An hour?”

“That’ll probably be enough time,” Takumi nodded at his suggestion, smiling sheepishly up at him in a way that made Leo’s heart flutter like when he had first fallen for the other prince, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Likewise,” Leo smiled, unable to help himself from pressing his lips to Takumi’s forehead again, squeezing his forearm gently before he walked to the door, leaving to go find Takumi’s more jubilant retainer.

Finding Hinata was easy. He was chatting excitedly with Hana and Subaki near the entrance to Princess Sakura’s chambers. Sakura’s own retainers were dressed for the festival with Hana donning a pale pink kimono and Subaki wearing a simple yukata.

“Lord Leo!” Hinata grinned widely, turning towards him so swiftly that the sword he was carrying over his shoulder nearly caught him under the chin, “Where is milord Takumi? Is he not with you?” Hinata’s face fell before Leo could even explain, his eyes widening, “Is Lord Takumi ill? Is he not going to the fest-“

“Hinata,” Leo said quickly, cutting off the retainer’s wild theories, “Takumi had an issue with his robes. He has gone to find Oboro to fix them. In the meantime, you will accompany me to the festival and we will find Takumi later on as per his instructions.” He knew from experience that it was best to be firm with personalities like Hinata’s. He had learned that after years of having Odin as his retainer. The two were strangely alike and got along maybe too well, which was a whole other problem in itself.

“Right!” Hinata grinned, “Only milord Takumi would come up with such a master plan. I’ll see you guys later! Come on Lord Leo!” Leo sighed heavily as he watched Hinata wave to Hana and Subaki and walk far to quickly over to the doors. He chased after Takumi’s retainer, suddenly questioning his decision to go along with the other prince’s plan, but then he remembered the hopeful earnest in Takumi’s eyes after he had come up with a remedy for the situation and that made everything better.

The streets of the Hoshidan castle town were packed, filled with people in decorative robes that caught the light of the myriad lanterns hanging from each of the stalls. With the yellow-orange glow of the sunset on the horizon, the scene looked all that more surreal in Leo’s eyes. He only hoped one day Nohr could have a celebration that was even half the occasion a Hoshidan summer festival was, filled with laughter and light.

Hinata dragged him over to a booth that was his favorite first, and Leo allowed him to simply because he had no clue of where to start.

“Here, Lord Leo!” Hinata grinned, handing him some sort of food item that had been quickly grilled and then stabbed onto the end of a stick.

“What is this?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the food.

“It’s ikayaki,” Hinata grinned, “It’s just a squid. It’s great!”

“You can entertain yourself with eating mine then,” Leo said, handing the food back to Hinata who looked slightly crestfallen, “I am not a fan of squid.” In Nohr, they scarcely ate fish, and certainly not the different kinds Hoshido had. His palette with more tuned to the rich, heartiness of meats, and Takumi had mentioned that there would be some Hoshidan dishes with chicken and beef involved. He would have to wait for Takumi to arrive to find them, knowing it would be far too exhausting having Hinata dragging him around.

“If you’re sure,” Hinata said with uncertainty in his voice before he was already biting into the squid that Leo had given back to him.

It only took twenty minutes of Hinata’s chatter for Leo to feel ready to be rid of him. He knew the boy was one of Takumi’s closest friends, but there was only so much Leo could take.

“Hinata,” he said, turning to the retainer, “Will you go see how Takumi is doing back at the castle? I will be able to find myself back to the square shortly to meet up with him there.”

“Really?” Hinata eyed him warily, as if he was hesitant about leaving Leo alone, “Alright, Lord Leo, if that’s what you want, then okay. But if you’re not there, I’ll come looking for you. Lord Takumi would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you!”

“I assure you, I will be fine,” Leo hummed, giving Hinata a nod before he watched the retainer walk off, easily disappearing into the crowds. Hoshido was a safe place. He had never been hassled walking through the streets like Takumi had when the other prince had visited Nohr. It was a nice change, something he hoped Nohr could strive for in the future.

Though he was still surrounded by the din of people in the streets, he felt more at peace, as if he could absorb the sights for a little while himself before meeting up with Takumi.

Truthfully, he had been hoping for a moment alone, some time to just look around for himself and find something for Takumi. They never liked doting on each other with material items. Neither he nor Takumi believed in frivolous spending on things that wouldn’t have true value, but every now and again he liked to get things for Takumi, and his lover did the same for it. Usually, Takumi found him books that he always found interesting. On the other hand, he likely finding small, sentimental trinkets that he knew Takumi would appreciate more than something big and showy.

He looked around for a little while, finding himself some of the dumplings on a stick Takumi had gotten for him once and he had found he quite enjoyed them. The sweet and salty taste of the sauce coating them was satisfying and he pulled each dumpling off the stick with his teeth slowly to savor it as he walked though the streets.

He eventually found a stall that caught his interest. It was settling various hair adornments mostly for women, but it had a selection of delicate, fine-toothed combs similar to the ones that Takumi used in his hair. He had become accustomed to the slow, quiet sound of a comb stroking through Takumi’s long locks whenever he woke up in the morning. The other boy woke up earlier than he did nearly every day, and he would always open his eyes to see Takumi, his long curtain of silvery hair falling down his back, slowly combing through the tangles that had arisen in his sleep.

It had become normal and expected, and Leo loved watching him while sleep still hung over him, making his mind foggy but no less in love with Hoshido’s second prince.

Just the idea of the gift already meant a lot to him and he hadn’t even picked anything out yet. He knew if it meant something to him, it would mean something to Takumi too.

Eventually, he picked out one of the combs that he thought would fit Takumi the best. It was made of smooth, mother of pearl, inlayed with subtle flecks of gold leaf and carved with a simple pattern. The woman working at the stall informed him it could be used as a decoration or as a regular comb since it was large enough, and he thanked her as she wrapped it in paper and handed it to him in exchange for some gold.

He pocketed his purchase before he moved his gaze to the sky, seeing how the sun was nearly set on the horizon. He knew he should get back to the square and wait for Takumi or else Hinata would come searching for him, likely more wound up than he had been earlier.

With one last look down the street, he turned and started to head back towards the main street that led to the square only for a hand to grab him from the back of his collar, jerking him roughly into a side street that wasn’t filled with lantern light.

His head cracked painfully against the stone wall he was pressed into, a meaty arm holding him tightly in place by the shoulders before he saw the dim light flash off the smooth metal of a blade. He felt the cold edge of the knife skirt along his throat, pressing daringly against the thin skin there. The sound of footsteps told him there was more than one of the thugs in the darkened street. He had left Brynhildr in Takumi’s quarters, and obviously he hadn’t worn any of his armor or brought his sword to a festival.

All he had was a small knife stashed in his boot, unreachable in his current predicament, and the comb in his pocket.

Great. He was going to be mugged by some filthy lowlifes. What would Takumi think? He knew Takumi would be so worried, unnecessarily so, and he figured he should get the ordeal over with quickly.

“I don’t have much gold,” he said in a clear voice, his tone not wavering in the slightest, “But whatever I have I suppose you may take.” There was silence before laughter started quietly in the noiselessness of the alley and he felt himself stiffen a bit.

“Typical Nohrian filth,” the man at his throat laughed, “So arrogant, so cocky. I ought to slit your pathetic throat right now, but I wouldn’t allow your disgusting blood dirty our fine streets.”

So, that was how it was then. This wasn’t some sort of hold up for gold. Rather, he didn’t doubt that these men had been watching him since Hinata left him, taking in his Nohrian attire and deciding that he would be an easy target to kill, revenge for the war.

They weren’t wrong really. He had been foolish and let his guard down while he had been trying to enjoy himself for once. The irony in that was strong and it disgusted him.

“Filthy wretches like you dare call yourselves Hoshidan?” he huffed, “Your royals would be ashamed.” He knew his taunt would probably cause him further harm, but it had left his lips nonetheless. His pride was too strong to just stand down and let some thugs on the street insult him.

Suddenly, he saw stars explode in his eyes as his head was hit against the wall again. He crumpled to the ground, gasping as he felt blood starting to slip down his face, smearing against the dirty ground of the alley. He groped for his leg, pushing his fingers into his boot to grasp at the handle of the knife he had hidden there. His hand was kicked away just as he felt his fingers graze the wooden handle of the blade.

“Filthy Nohrian scum,” one of the men laughed and he saw booted feet approaching him, “Why the king let’s dirt like you into our kingdom is beyond me. You can be an example then, to show that swine like you aren’t welcome in Hoshido.” The man’s leg raised, either to kick him or stomp him, he didn’t know, but whatever it would do he was ready for the pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The pain never came. Instead, he heard wooden shoes running for the alley before one of the men let out a pained yell. He felt the thud of the man falling as a vibration through the ground and he forced his eyes back open, blinking dazedly at what was happening in front of him.

He saw long, silvery hair swaying, held up by a ribbon he had tied himself countless times in the past.

Takumi.

Takumi was there. He was wearing the robes that had been held imperfect in his arms only a little while earlier that day. They were similar to the cloth armor he had donned in the war, but looser, softer, a patterned sash wrapped around his waist.

His head was fuzzy, pain pulsating from the gash that was indubitably deep into the skin of his forehead.  Maybe it was the pain-induced delirium, maybe it was his love for the Hoshidan prince, but as he watched Takumi fend off his attackers all he could think was how the other boy looked so beautiful.

Takumi was lovely, his body covered in a soft shimmery cloth that led a subtle pattern and it was just-

Beautiful.

He’d have to tell him later.

Takumi’s cheeks always flushed so nicely when he complimented him. He liked that flush, that redness. It showed that Takumi was his.

“Ah!” Takumi’s sound of pain forced his half-lidded eyes open in alarm and he looked up to see Takumi clutching at his side where his robes were now torn, redness starting to stain the fabric.

“Lord Takumi!” That was Oboro’s voice, and he saw a blurry image of Takumi’s retainer, Hinata behind her, running to their lord’s assistance.

Takumi was kneeling in front of him then, and even with the way his vision was spinning and blurred, he could see worry and such terrifying fear contained in the amber eyes he loved so much.

“L-Leo?” Takumi’s voice reached his ears and he was being moved gently, pulled into Takumi’s arms and cradled against his chest, “H-hey... Leo? Can you hear me? Say something, _please_.” He could hear the crack of tears threatening in Takumi’s voice then. He knew he should’ve been warier, wary enough to know that people were following him. He knew he should’ve been stronger, strong enough to fend off his attackers without a scratch.

He should have been strong enough to stop Takumi’s tears. This was supposed to have been an enjoyable day.

At least he got to see Takumi in his yukata; that was his favorite part of the festival, he decided.

“Leo?” Takumi’s voice came again and he felt something hot and wet fall onto his cheek.

“D-don’t cry, Takumi,” he managed out, reaching up with a shaky hand to weakly stroke away the wetness on Takumi’s cheek, “I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine…” The pain in his head wasn’t dying down, and he could feel the slickness of blood on his cheek and in his hair.

As blackness overtook his vision, he heard Takumi’s plaintive cry of his name once more before everything went dark.

* * *

Leo awoke slowly, his entire body sluggish and his head fuzzy. There was no pain though, he realized in his foggy mind. That was good.

He let out a quiet groan as he forced his eyes open, blinking slowly to clear his vision. He was in the familiar room of Takumi’s quarters, the room illuminated with the gentle glow of lantern light. Before he could even ask out for Takumi, the other prince was as his side, shifting under the blankets that surrounded his own body.

“Leo?” Takumi’s worried gaze came into his view, his eyebrows upturned and pulled together in fright, “Leo? Can you hear me?”

“Takumi,” he mumbled softly, blinking slowly again, “What happened?”

“You were attacked,” Takumi murmured, his voice trembling on the words as he reached out, his palm cupping Leo’s cheek gently, stroking his thumb along the skin, “I got there just in time, but I suppose I was a little thoughtless with your rescue,” he said, wincing as he moved. Leo noticed the stark white of the bandages wrapped around his abdomen then and he opened his mouth in alarm, about to scold Takumi for his recklessness only for the other prince to shush him gently.

“Takumi, you-”

“ _I_ am fine,” Takumi huffed tenderly, “You’re the one who passed out.” His cool fingers wandered upwards and Leo felt them lightly touching the bandages that were wrapped securely around his forehead, “The healers said you’ll have to take it easy for a few days. They gave you some medicine for the pain for now, but they decided it was best you rest.”

“In _your_ room,” Leo mumbled then, suddenly realizing that his brain was so foggy from the medicine he had been given, “They wanted me to rest in _Prince Takumi’s_ quarters?”

“ _Well_ ,” Takumi laughed softly and Leo felt his lips against his cheek then, “Perhaps I insisted rather firmly on where you would be resting. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for my selfishness.”

“Mm… You’ll have to make it up to me,” Leo heard himself slur out, smiling lightly from the affects of the medicine, “By letting me see you in your pretty yukata again very soon.” Even with medicine coursing through his system, he felt smug at his ability to make Takumi’s cheeks go so red as they did when he mentioned his robes.

“Leo,” Takumi whined then, a pout back on his lips, “I doubt you really got to see it that well.”

“No, no, I _saw_ it,” Leo smiled, “It was so, so… pretty. You were so pretty, so _beautiful_.”

“Leo, come on-”

“I saw so many people at the festival,” he sighed, ignoring Takumi’s protests, “I saw so many but, you were the most beautiful Hoshidan I saw all night long. And now you should kiss me because I don’t think I can move my arms very well.”

Takumi’s lips obediently met his own after a moment and he found the strength to bring his hand up, cupping Takumi’s cheek as the boy he adored so much kissed him, sweet and careful of the injury at his forehead.

“Takumi,” he mumbled against the other boy’s lips, “Takumi, did you- did you see what I got you? At the festival?” He asked, suddenly remembering the excitement he had had about giving Takumi what he had bought him.

“You mean, this?” Takumi hummed easily, reaching to the side to grab the comb off the bedside table, “The maids found it in your clothes. I had a feeling it was for me,” he smiled, running his fingers along the smooth teeth of the comb carefully, “I’m sorry you couldn’t give it to me under better circumstances.”

“You like it then?” Leo asked, blinking up at Takumi curiously.

“I do,” Takumi smiled happily, leaning to sweetly nuzzle his lips against his own, and Leo enjoyed the softness of the touch even if it wasn’t a full kiss, “But I am disappointed that your first Hoshidan festival turned out this way.” He frowned then and Leo had to kiss him just to take the expression from his lips.

“Don’t be sad,” he said softly, feeling more and more coherent by the minute, “It was wonderful, even if we didn’t get to spend any time together. We’ll go again when my head is better, alright?”

“Agreed,” Takumi nodded before he moved to settle back into the blankets, pulling them snuggly around both of their bodies, “And next time, you won’t leave my side, okay?”

“Okay,” Leo consented, looking over at Takumi with a soft smile on his lips, “I never want to leave your side anyway. I want to be with you forever, you know?”

He fell asleep before he could hear Takumi’s response, but he welcomed the calming darkness with the sight of Takumi’s flushed cheeks in front of his eyes, and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! <333 
> 
> Any comments and kudos are v v v v v v v much appreciated (i literally cry sometimes)
> 
> Find me on tumblr ar carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com and on twitter @leokuumi !!! -w-
> 
> Thank you again for reading! <3
> 
> p.s. the means that were mean to leo got raijinto'd by ryoma or something they're gone


End file.
